elysiumrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Angels
'Origin' Angels are creatures created by a very higher being, made to enforce their will and are considered soldiers or messengers of The Aether. They were created with free will, but are instructed not to exercise the sinful natures of it. Although they typically do not like to respond to things in violence, some handle situations differently. Angels who aren't in Heaven most likely have duties elsewhere, and if it is discovered that an Angel has disobeyed their higher being's will, they will have their faith (source of power) forcefully extracted from their being usually by an Archangel........They know. Relations Humans An angel tends to have a linking with humans who have a high belief in light, supposing to guard them and guide them through life. A human who lashes back at their angel, their angel will still thrive to protect them, to the point if they keep rebelling they abandon the human. Prometheans Angels and Prometheans relationships have been sour through history, starting from a true definition of light and lifestyle, then stirring up war. Angels used to hunt Prometheans for sport in ancient times. Tension rises and lowers between the two every so often after all of this has happened. At this point they have been suspect to eradicating the promethean race. Demons Angels and demons relationships have always been negative, but some don’t really care and communicate like friends, typically starting as children. They get along sometimes so well they create Nephalems. The other end of the relation is the competing word to spread the word of light or dark, and what is truly moral. Appearance An angel consists of a either/and a pair of wings,a halo, and an enshrouding aura. An angel usually does not use their wings to fly far is it compliments them in ascending ''or using it to fly across certain distances. The halo is used for recognition. Without the halo, it can be mistaken for sirens or others. Miracles Angels do not use mana, known as the power used for magic. Their abilities are known as “Miracles”. They base this off of faith. Faith is the link between your heart and the Light. Faith is responsible for angels’ powers that include healing, and holy energy. Holy miracles are highly effective against many, but angels lack magic as a result. Holy is not to be mistaken for light magic. Lightning and weather control are racial passive abilities, which is powered by ''internal faith, having hope in oneself. Not much of their powers are effected by anti-magic seeing they don't really process mana. It's rare that holy fire and holy water have been implemented for angels to use, but archangels have been given responsibilities and tell followers of their tales for them to learn and practice responsibly. The common angel is peaceful, and help out beings with faith in light, healing them and guiding them through life. Limited to defensive and healing powers... Ascendant An ascendant is a winged human, what a light follower becomes after death. Before they could rest, they are ghosts/spirits with an unfinished job to do justice. These once vigilantes have did their job on the realm of the living but can finally be at peace when achieving nirvana. Some are exiled due to the treachery they have caused in the aether. Archangels A very notable sub-race of Angels is an Archangel. Most Archangels tend to be saints and help heal very faithful followers from curses and illnesses. They also help aid people against armies with evil-spirited intentions. Many look more highly upon archangels than seraphim seeing it takes an angel amongst many to rise from the group rather than something you're merely created for. Perhaps their accomplishments. An Archangel is promoted from an angel who has devoted their lives as angels for a dedicated amount of time. When they have proved themselves worthy, they become one. As many claim to be an archangel, it’s very unlikely to see one normally roaming an ordinary area of a realm. Nephilim Nephilim are descendants of humans and (occasionally, fallen) angels. Nephilim roam the planets, frowned down on by their ruler. Obscurely being produced, they are a sign of protest which some rulers pass by, or get angered by. They are giant, and have grey wings. These giants stood about 9 feet tall. Some being rejects of faiths indulge in magics, losing the ability to use holy skills. Nephalem Nephalem are an offspring of demons and fallen angels. As angels have found a way to escape a god’s ruling, demons have also escaped their overworld’s king’s ruling. As a result, the two rogue races made an offspring. Potentially dangerous, demons and angels still under rule see this as blasphemous and nephalem are a rising concern or temptation to both parties. Nephalem could no longer use holy abilities as holy abilities are highly effective against them. They could still learn demon abilities however. They have the same standard weaknesses as angels and demons, but don’t let that fool you of their wider span of abilities. A Nephalem in armor. Nephalem’s parents. Cherubim Cherubim are four winged angels with features that represent a young human which sometimes transform faces on each side which depict a lion, ox and an eagle. Due to the Roman deity Cupid, they have been misconcepted as “babies”. Their job is to guard the “garden” in the lower stages of the aether. They tend to use bows to reach evading enemies. They usually attain their human form but use their faces to put fear into their enemies. Ophanim Ophanim are Cherubim infused with holy fire, they usually have two wheels that rotate around them that provide protection. They are to regulate their ruler's throne. There is not a lot known about them, unless you put your mind to it. It is rumoured that Cherubim had gain promotion to this stage... They are more noted of their lion like features. Dominions A Dominion is an angel under their ruler's'' command to carry out justice. They are also known as dark angels. They are angels used to regulate angel activity and carry out the more violent work. They tend to have black wings and they regulate weather too. They have been known to be responsible for some natural disasters and aid weak armies who are falling against strong, evil armies. They may seem violent, but they try to do this for the greater good, for protection. They share the same passion as their ruler about justice and contain the balance between love and truth. They have also been noted to have the powers of the storm. Fallen Angels An Angel who has turned against their own faith/escaped their rule or has been exiled from Heaven's rule is known as a Fallen Angel (Also known as rogue angel). They have been stripped from their holy abilities. A Fallen Angel is a rather quiet and mysterious creature and naturally, they are very hostile. A Fallen Angels obvious features are a tainted darker halo and grey wings. They have no relation to Demons, although they can get along well with them, some may not however. Seraphim Seraphim are as powerful as Archangels, six-winged Angels. Seraphim only appear in a few high successful covenants. Like dominions, they carry out the works of their god. During retirement, they stay around their ruler's throne. Like oraphim, they possess the power of the kindled, to make fire with and share occupying the rulers throne. Weeping Angels A lesser-trusted race of Angels includes the infamous Weeping Angels. This race is normally only known of by very old humanoids who believe in the concept of time-travel. Weeping Angels are a dangerous race of Angels which resemble stone statues of various angelic figures and/or gargoyles. There is some debate as to the possibility that these such "Angels" may actually be Demons which have chosen to possess gargoyle statues. On first encounter, these "Angels" appear to be crying, with their faces buried into their hands - and hence the name "Weeping Angels". Despite being made of hard stone, Weeping Angels do have the ability to move, under the condition that no one is watching them. Most Weeping Angels are intimidatingly fast, giving them the ability to make swift movements ''literally during the blink of an eye. Weeping Angels also have the power to send people back in time with the mere touch of a finger, thus making them dangerous to the unsuspecting person who forgets to engage constant eye-contact with the stone statue angels. Category:Summary Category:Faiths Category:Races Category:Roleplay Category:Player-written lore Category:Custom Races Category:Lore Category:Religion